Sunburn
by elisheva
Summary: Lisbon and Jane go to the beach...Jane/Lisbon


**A/N: Not my characters. I was at the beach on vaca and this came to mind. Sorry if some OOC occurs. This is just a fun fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're looking pretty pale."

Teresa Lisbon turned from her file cabinet in her office to address the interrupter who was leaning against the door frame, smugly. She glanced at her arms then back to Patrick Jane. "I look fine."

He smirked as he moved himself further into the room. "Sure, if you lived in Nebraska. You live on the coast, Lisbon. Soak up the rays."

"I don't live ON the coast, thank you. Besides, I never have time."

"You're free this weekend," he said, knowingly.

"I don't like going alone. The cop in me won't let me enjoy it knowing my things could be taken."

"I'll go with you," he joyfully invited himself.

She crossed her arms. "The beaches are crowded," she stated.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I have a private beach. Stop making excuses."

Teresa tried to come up with more excuses anyway but in the end Saturday found her standing on Jane's doorstep trying not to gawk at his Malibu house. The outside was huge so she could well imagine what the inside looked like- it seemed crime scene photos had not done it justice.

She didn't know what she expected for him to look like but when he answered her ring of the doorbell in trunks and a t-shirt she just stared.

He looked down and grinned. "Can't wear a three piece suit to the beach, can I?" he joked, knowing, as always, what she was thinking. "Come on in," he invited.

Massive was the first word that came to mind. Beautiful. Bare. He had furniture, sure, but the house didn't feel lived in.

He seemed amused by her gawk. "Wait until you see the back view."

Teresa had always wondered from time to time why Jane had held onto such an elaborate home since he was the only one who lived there and was gone most of the time anyway. Until she followed him and saw his ocean view.

"Wow," was all she could manage. The sight of the ocean never ceased to amaze her even after years of living on the coast. And Jane's view of the deep blue water was a beautiful one. "Wow," she said again.

His grin widened. "There's a changing room and a shower down the stairs out there."

"I'm changed already."

He took her mini cooler from her hands. "There's chairs, towels, umbrellas..."

"I'm good."

"Then let's go." He led the way to his huge deck and down the stairs to step directly on the warm sand.

Teresa stopped at the last step to take her sandals off before sighing as she stepped onto the soft blanket of sand.

"How far do you want to go out?" Jane asked as he opened the storage room to grab some towels and a straw mat.

"I like to be by the water," she admitted as they started out in that direction. "Do you come out here often?"

"Nope," he answered cheerfully.

"I'd come here every day if I lived here," she commented wistfully as they set their things down.

He flopped down and removed his shirt, watching as she too removed her clothing to reveal her tankini. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks."

The sound of the waves were intoxicating and the company wasn't half bad, she thought as she stretched and watched the waves. For once Jane wasn't blathering about inane things and she was really enjoying herself.

"Lisbon!" Jane said after a long period of silence making her jump. "Let's make a castle!"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "A sand castle? Isn't that a little childish?"

"Come on," he pleaded. "What is the fun of being an adult if you can't regress once in a while?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but followed him closer to the water to get some packed sand. As they made their fortress Teresa wondered if Jane did this with his family. She made a terrace as she watched him build his wall, glad her sunglasses were there to hide her gaze.

A three pieced suited Jane was pretty impressive on the looks category. A shirtless Jane was everything she had imagined- not that she imagined it at all.

"What?" he asked.

Damnit, he caught her. "Admiring your wall," she covered.

He studied her sunglasses-less. "You're getting a little pink. You might want to reapply sunscreen."

It was probably her blushing but she moved to her bag anyway.

He stood up as well. "I'll do your back."

She tried to protest but he was already sitting behind her, with her between his legs. As he leaned forward to get the sunscreen bottle from her hand she felt his hot bare chest against her hot bare back and felt a shiver run through her.

Jane chuckled. "And I haven't even started yet."

Of course he would notice. "The breeze chilled me," she lied and braced herself. She had been on the receiving end of Jane's massages before but never nearly naked.

He started to mess with her halter tie at her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, hands going up to cover his in surprise.

"It's hard to get the lotion around it so I was removing it," he said patiently.

"Well, don't!"

"Honestly, Lisbon, I thought we had moved past this."

She laughed nervously. "Past what, Jane? We're coworkers. That doesn't mean we get naked for each other."

He gently shook her hands off of his and placed hers on her chest. "Your top won't fall if you hold it up. And if it does I've seen breasts before."

She left her hands on her suit and allowed him to finish untying it. "So, you've seen one pair of breasts you've seen them all?" she asked, unsure why she was continuing the conversation.

His hands were gentle as he began to rub in her sunscreen. "For the sake of argument I'll say yes." his hands dipped slightly below her back piece. "However, it's still a wonder when someone special chooses to share with you."

"Nice tidbit to know."

His hands rubbed her shoulders, then the back of her arms. "I tell you because you are special, Teresa."

In surprise she turned to look at him. "What?"

He removed her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. "Surely you realize that."

"That I'm special? To who? You?" What was he admitting to?

"Yes, to me. To your team. To men."

She snorted. "Men? What men?"

"Various men," he told her. "I watch people, remember. I see the way men study you. You intimidate the hell out of them but they are still intrigued."

"So, basically a lot of men want to see my breasts."

He grinned. "I think that would be a fair assumption."

"Hm. Interesting."

He removed his hands and started putting sunscreen on her turned face. "Your eyes are dilated."

She frowned. "It's your fault."

Jane laughed. "How flattering."

She reached out with her hands, unthinking, and pushed him. "Ass!"

He fell back onto his elbows and his eye lowered.

She looked down and realized her mistake. She quickly shoved her fallen top back up, embarrassed.

Jane reached out and pulled her to him, lying halfway on top of him. "Thank you," he said with a glint in his eye.

"I didn't mean..."

He kissed her. Or she kissed him. Then they were kissing each other and it suddenly didn't matter.

His tongue danced with hers as he pulled down her top to feel their skin touching.

"Jane," she moaned against his needy mouth.

"Patrick," he gently corrected as he placed his hands on her hips to shift her a little.

"Patrick," she breathed and found she liked it.

"Teresa," he answered and flipped them over so she had her back to the mat.

She found she didn't mind at all.

* * *

A hand stroking her bare hip brought Teresa out of her slumber.

"Teresa," Jane's voice came through. "It's getting late."

His tone made her smile, his words made her wake immediately. Unmindful of her nakedness, for that matter, she sat up to find the sun was well on its descent. She gasped. "What happened to the day?"

"We fell asleep," he answered as he caressed her back.

She looked at him. "WE fell asleep?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I believe you might have gotten a little red after all, my dear."

"I'm going to kill you, Patrick," she threatened, used to saying his name after calling it so much. But the threat seemed null and void since she leaned over to give him a hungry kiss.

* * *

"Hey, Boss," Van Pelt said, early Monday morning.

Teresa glared.

"Morning, Boss," Rigsby added like a good boy. "Why are you walking funny?"

She glared at him then at Jane, who was walking in with his morning tea, for good measure.

"I think you got too much sun this weekend, Teresa," Jane commented lightly.

"Bite me, Patrick," she told him before easing her way into her office then her chair.

He followed her. "How are your legs?" he asked politely.

"Burned," she snapped. "But at least _they_ had some sunscreen on."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't think about your rear getting burned or I would have stopped us to apply. I offered to rub some aloe on it."

"You leered it at me. Of course I said no."

"I'll do it now if you'd like. Unleeringly," he offered.

She couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "Get out of here so I can work."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
